


Ying/Yang

by BAD268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Drunk conversations between Dean and his, usually sober, girlfriend.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ying/Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Ying/Yang (Dean Winchester X Reader)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Requested: Entry for @spnquotebingo with the quote, “Sometimes lies aren’t lies, they’re love.” Also entry for @superfanficnatural & @impala-1979’s Follower Challenge with the trope Yin/Yang and the prompt, “Some people say opposites attract, though, it doesn’t look like it really does.”  
> Warning: Alcohol mentioned, sex mentioned

“Hey, Dean, you know what?” You slurred as you fell into his embrace. Maybe it was not the best decision to go out with some friends. They said you would all go to a party, but they let out the small detail that alcohol would be involved. It’s not that you had anything against hard drinks, you just did not have a high tolerance, unlike your boyfriend.

“What happened to you?” He joked as he supported your body; without his grip, you would have collapsed. You chuckled lightly before attempting to stand up straighter, only to fall towards his chest again. “Let’s get you inside before you pass out.”

“No, bean,” you laughed, “sometimes lies aren’t lies, Dean, they’re love.”

“Nope, I think you’re just drunk.” He lifted you into his arm and walked the two of you into the kitchen to get you some pain killers and water. He set you on the counter before turning his back to get a glass, missing the offended look on your face.

“I am not drunk, Winchester,” you stood up, leaning heavily on the counter. You point a finger at him, accusingly, as you continued. “I am high on alcohol.”

“Yup, you are high on alcohol, babe, and I’m batman,” he responded, sarcastically. You pouted and glared at your boyfriend who continued to make jokes about the situation. 

“Y’know, some people say opposites attract, though, it doesn’t look like it really does,” you concluded. That caught his attention as he approached you, putting one hand on each side of your body, trapping you. 

He looked into your eyes before he leaned in and whispered, “That wasn’t what you were saying last night, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
